


Fight

by Gamergirl2170



Series: Past & Future [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fights, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2170/pseuds/Gamergirl2170
Summary: Part of the Past and Future timeline. NOT canon. Just a little something that I thought would be fun, a peek into what Solas and Kaleigh's relationship would be like.An argument about Arlethan turns bad, leading with Solas injuring Kaleigh, and in his moment of anger and regret, he follows her to her room, where they have a heartfelt conversation, revealing things to Solas that Kaleigh has kept hidden from everyone else.





	Fight

Stalking through the stronghold, cradling my arm to my chest, Solas follows after me, hellbent in his argument, like a man on a mission. Surrounding us are nobles, staring, Declan sits over beside Bull and Varric, Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen all hover nearby in slight worry, and Cole, Katie, and Krem are by the throne, watching our argument as well. “Would you stop being a child, and let me heal you?!” I let out a scoffing laugh.

 

“HA! A  _ child _ !” I let of a snort, through my head back. “Says the one that  _ shot _ me with a jolt of electricity in the arm,  **in the first place!** You just want to heal me to feel better about it!” I retort sharply, causing Solas’s ears to droop as I wrench open the door with my dead arm, and stalk up to my room, the elf following behind, he was sure to close the door behind me.

 

“If you hadn’t been bringing up sensitive things-”

 

“I was asking  _ questions _ ! About  **Arlathan!** That’s not sensitive. Asking about how intimate you  **_truly_ ** were with Mythal? That’s sensitive!” I snipe, causing Solas to stumble over his feet in the steps.

 

“Kaleigh, you-” Solas stumbles over his words.

 

“But I  _ don’t _ ! I don’t care about the  **past** . You are you now, who is different from you then. I’m willing to help you destroy this world, to prove that you’re in the wrong. That even when you get want you want, it’s  _ not _ what you truly want! If you can’t accept that, if you need to  _ injure _ me, to feel better, then I’ll take the brunt of the attack. But don’t you  _ dare _ try to apologize, and fix it, because that’s an abuse I will  **not** take. We may be in this together, Solas, but you don’t want to  _ be _ together.” He stares at me, gobsmacked as I turn on my heels, escaping into my room, slamming the door shut in his face, and wave the mark over the ward that Declan placed upon the wood. I stalk up the steps towards the cabinet at the foot of my stairs, digging through potion after potion, before getting frustrated with the pain, and unlabeled vials, and shoving a whole mess of papers off my banister, sending them fluttering across the floor. Feeling my irritation burning within my bones, I growl as I kick the cabinet of potions, mostly salves and healing potions, nothing lethal nor active, and it topples over, glass shattering everywhere, and potions spilling every place. Turning to my desk, I shove everything off with my one good arm, sending papers and reports, books, and inkwells across the floor, before overturning my desk as well. “Asshole!” I snarl, huffing a lock of red hair from my eyes.

 

Stalking over to my bed, I throw myself down with a huff as I tug off my vest and tunic, grabbing my sheets between my hand, and my teeth, I tug the sheet into long strips, before attempting to bandage my arm. Tugging the bandage tight with my teeth and my fingers, I feel my skin prickle and morph at the magic on my ward, matching the magic in my hand, I hadn’t thought about the choice in a magic lock on my door, that would respond to the magic in my hand- which would respond to Solas’s magic in turn. I feel the blow in my chest, knocking the wind loose from my lungs with a sharp rattle, as he shatters the ward below, then stalks in, slamming the door shut so that it echoes throughout the bedroom.

 

“You do  _ not _ get to call it abuse! You don’t get to justify something in your mind, however you please, and not leave others without a say!” Solas shouts as he stalks up the steps, rounding the banister, only to freeze as he looks down at the sticky residue that coats the floor where he steps, and lifts his head back up to look around, his eyes finally land on the bloodied, makeshift bandage around my arm. “What have you done?!” He says.

 

“Oh no,” I wag my finger at him, shaking my head as I point to my arm. “the blood, the bandage, that’s all warranted from  _ you _ .” I scold, causing his ears to twitch. “What I do with my time, in  _ my _ room, in my business- you have  **no** say.”

 

“Oh, I don’t?” Solas retorts sharply, picking his way through the glass, and strewn papers, stopping to stand before me with his arms crossed. “I thought you knew that wolves mate for life.” My eyes widen at his selection of words. “That wolves- that  **_I_ ** don’t share. While others salivate over you, instead of worrying about which one to offer the choicest of meats to, you should worry about the one that has been standing by your side from the beginning.”

 

“You think you can come in here, after injuring me, and invoking a fight, and say that you’ve  _ claimed _ me?! I’m not a piece of land, Solas! Nor a cut of meat, that you’d rip off a plate, and slather over!” I shout, standing up in anger, he straightens to his full height, causing me to realize that he’s never actually stood up straight, completely, and he comes to six foot even, his blue eyes bearing down on green ones, commanding, challenging, and I do not disappoint, I refuse to back down. “You think you can just give me that  _ look _ , and I’ll back down? Oh, I accept this mating, oh wise and powerful  _ dreadwolf _ , let me bow to you, and drape myself across the sheets like a feast, ripe for the tasting!” I sigh dramatically, while Solas cocks an eyebrow at me, before reaching out, and brushing his hand across my arm, and in my anger, I don’t even feel the buzz of magic, until he pulls away with my makeshift bandage in his arm. I look down to scowl at the healed skin, before glaring up at him.

 

“As much as I enjoy the look of anger on you face, I am not sure if I’ll be able to hold myself back much longer, with you glaring at me, while topless.” Solas’ tease causes me to curl my lip in annoyance, ripping my tunic off the floor, and shrugging it on as I twist around on my heels, stalking across the floor to start gathering reports, and books from my fit earlier. “Why  _ were _ you topless?”

 

“I couldn’t reach the burn, okay?!” I snap, causing him to hold his hands up in a peaceful gesture, causing me to look at him with narrowed eyes, and he quirks a smirk at me. “I do  _ not _ accept the fact that you have “mated” me, I am not something or someone you can lay claim upon.” I state, feeling my anger simmer down to a low buzz under the surface of my skin.

 

“I’ve yet to officially mate you, in order to do that,” He walks over to flip my desk rightside up. “I would have to lay with you.” I whirl around on him, my eyes wide as heat inflames my cheeks, he chuckles at my expression. “Well, it’s more, I have to mark you, during our lay.”

 

“You think your funny, don’t you?” I grit my teeth.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Solas inquires as I cross the room, dropping the sheets of parchment on the desk, and jab a finger into his chest with a scowl.

 

“You think it’s funny? Messing with a person’s feelings? Saying things like “Mating” and “Lying together”, it’s not right! That may be how you teased each other in  _ Arlthan _ , but in my world, it’s a  _ two _ person consent. Consent is what it okay, laying claim, your magic in my hand or not, is  _ not _ okay.” I state, anger burning hot again. “And just so you know, I wouldn’t lay with you- not before you would court me, and marry me. That is an old fashion sentiment where I am from, and I believe in it firmly.” I shake my head, slicing a hand through the air between us. “I am not some bitch in heat for you to mount, take your pleasure, and mark, then leave until you further need her.” He grabs my wrist in a slightly bruising grip, his aqua eyes are burning into my own clover eyes, and his face twist into the familiar disapproving scowl that he wears so often around me.

 

“Why must you be so infuriating?!” He demands as I rest my other hand on his chest, trying to push him back, though he doesn’t budge under my strength. “All of this time we have spent together, the painting together, the hours spent reading together, the talks in the Fade! You mean to say that  _ none _ of that meant anything to you? I would never lay with someone under false pretenses, nor would I lay with someone who is unwilling. I would beg that you tell me you feel the same as I do!” His face is twist into the scowl still, but I notice now, his eyes are swimming with emotion, one that I know all too well, because I used to look at my ex-fiancee in the same manner, his eyes are just burning with it. With…

 

“Love?” The word slips out of my mouth before I can stop it, and he stiffens as I try to swallow the words. “I mean-” I flounder for a moment, my head reeling at this discovery, and all that comes out are broken stammers, and jolting words. “I-You-I hadn’t meant- I mean, it could- I wou-” I fall silent as I look down, my eyes flicker from he face, to the floor, and back, it’s a good ten minutes before he finally moves.

 

“Well,” A bitter smile crosses his lips as he lets go of my wrist, blood pulses painfully as if rushes back toward my hand, in a way I hadn’t noticed before. “I suppose it’s no use trying to pursue one still hung up on the one they were promised to.”

 

“W-What?” I stumble in surprise, shocked he’d even say that.

 

“You still wear the ring, you shouldn’t deny that you care for him.

 

“But I don’t care for him, Solas.” I shake my head, feeling my heart ache at his words.

 

“If that were true, you’d remove the favor.” Solas argues, and I frown at him.

 

“I keep it as a reminder now, that despite the feelings I once had for him, he hadn’t returned. If I were to let someone else in, I feel I’d surely be burned.” I explain, causing his brow to furrow.

 

“You keep it as a remind of your past, to keep you from being hurt.” He murmurs as I reach out, hesitating momentarily, before I place a hand on the wolf’s jaw bone necklace that he wears.

 

“I wear it for the same reason you wear yours. It is a heavy burden that we must bare, to protect ourselves from being hurt again.” I explain, causing him to frown as understanding crosses his face.

 

“You find the burden of love, too heavy to bare? Have you given up on love?” Solas’s voice is soft as my hand stalls, and I step back as I grip my arms close to my chest, looking away as I bite my neck, and his breath hitches. “D-Don’t. I hadn’t- I am sorry, I hadn’t meant to-” He reaches out to rest a hand on my shoulder, but I jerk under his touch, crossing the room, out onto the balcony, to get away from him. “I fear I have exposed a wound, now, have I not?” He asks as I look over my shoulder at him. “You must forgive my unthinking mouth, I hadn’t meant to expose what is so raw for you.”

 

“How can you want to be with me, when all we do is argue?” I voice my concern, turning to look at him as he pauses in the doorway. “How? It’s like your pressing me against a wall, expecting me to willingly let it break, and leave me falling- It’s natural that I fight back, because of that fear of, if I fall, I will get hurt again.” I express, causing him to frown as he crosses to my side, reaching out to caress my cheek, my eyes burn with tears as I close them.

 

“You would have but to fall into my arms, I promise it would not be a far drop.” He vows, causing me open my eyes slowly, looking at him as a tears streams down my cheek. He catches it with his thumb, brush it away as he leans down to press his forehead against my own. “I know you are scared, I promise it will be alright. I will not pressure you into anything.”

 

“I am scared.” I agree, and he sighs. “I’m scared that in the end, you will leave me alone, because you know that the path you wall will lead to the demise of all things human, and  _ I _ am human.” He shakes his head, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

 

“There are things we can do- protections we can place, that we can use to keep you alive. I have promised that I will remove the mark as soon as you have defeated Corypheus, and there is nothing keeping me from taking you with me.” He swear, causing me to give a shaky smile. “Once this is over, you will survive alongside myself, and the elves with be revered are the once were, and then, there will be nothing stopping me, from taking you to be my bride.” His words are soft, and I can only stare at him in awe as he smiles at me, a well and true smile. “ _ Var lath vir suledin. Ar lath ma, vhenan _ .” My breath hitches as I tears spring forth in my eyes.

 

“I love you too, Solas.” I finally admit, and it’s as though a breeze has swept through my body, drawn the breath from my lungs, and returned it anew, my heart feels lighter as he cups my face, leaning in to press a soft kiss to my lips. My eyes fluttering shut as my arms wind around his neck, his hands find purchase upon my hips, and I kiss him back with a burning passion, that seems to take him by surprise.

 

“Slowly,  _ vhenan _ .” He pulls away, brushing a lock of red hair from my face, and smiles at me. “Slowly, I will not lay with you today.” He promises, causing me to blush as I look down, my arms still around his neck as he chuckles, and shakes his head. “Incredible,” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Undeniably strong in the face of a thousand year old darkspawn magister, but so vulnerable, so embarrassed, in the arms of an ancient elven God, who loves her deeply.” His words only prove to deepen my blush as I hide my face in his chest as he rumbles with richly warm, sinfully delicious laughter that causes my blush to intensify as I look up into his eyes, defiantly.

 

“And so mocking in the arms of the one who would willingly neuter the Dreadwolf.” I answer, causing him to choke on his laughter, he glares down at me with a red tinge to his cheeks and the tips of his ears, causing me to smirk victoriously. “Not that I’d do that without reason.” I lean up on my tip toes, kissing him sweetly on the lips. “I like the way you are too much, and everyone knows that if you neuter a dog, the calm down. I can’t be with someone that doesn’t challenge me.”

 

“You are a sadist.”

 

“And you are a masochist.”

 

“We make quiet the pair then.”

 

“Indeed we do.” He smiles warmly down at me, and I blush as I smile up at him.

 

“I love you.” He murmurs.

 

“I love you too.” I whisper as he leans down to kiss me again, this time it’s full of passion, and ever bit of it I return.


End file.
